Together forever always
by marty-rurulove
Summary: storia un po' speciale...un po' di magia potrà far avverare un desiderio?


**_Pairing_**_: HanaRu! _

**_Rating_**_: non posso dirvi nulla, solo che è qualcosa di diverso da quello che avete letto finora…(tsk non si tromba neanche stavolta èé ndHana)_

**_Note_**_: _POV Hana_ POV Ru (esclusa la lettera, che però in corsivo mi piaceva di più). Tra gli asterischi i flashback. Tra "" i discorsi diretti._

**_Disclaimers_**_: i psg sono di Inoue (çç) ormai è chiaro, la storia è liberamente (mooolto liberamente, non avevo voglia di andarmelo a rileggere ) ispirata al mito di Deucalione e Pirra._

_Il titolo è quello di una dolcissima canzone di Leanne Rimes, che non ha niente a che vedere con la storia ma rendeva l'idea con cui volevo aprire la fic._

_Comunque, direi che la storia è mia…_

_Anzi, no._

_La storia è di una ragazza meravigliosa, dalle cui dita scaturisce poesia anche se lei candidamente non se ne accorge._

_La storia è di Tes._

_Gliela regalo con tutto il cuore._

**-Together, Forever, Always-**

POV HANA

Chissà se qualcuno si ricorderà di noi.

Chissà se domani, sui libri di scuola, ci sarà anche la nostra storia.

Ma in fondo, perché dovrebbe?

Siamo solo due persone che si amano, di un amore da qualcuno ritenuto perfino malsano, malato, maledetto.

Eppure non si spegne, questo amore.

Ci ho provato, lo sai tesoro?

Ci ho provato a rinnegarlo.

Tante volte.

Troppe.

Ferendo il mio cuore, graffiandomi l'anima quando ti guardavo in quegli occhi così freddi che però sembravano diventare gelidi quando li posavi su di me.

Eppure li amavo lo stesso.

Ci credi?

So che ci credi.

Devi crederci.

Soprattutto adesso.

Adesso che è tutto finito.

Adesso che quell'addio che tante volte abbiamo paventato bussa finalmente alla nostra porta.

Per una volta non ero io, quello che aveva paura.

Io credo nelle stelle, e nella forza del nostro sentimento.

Non ho dubitato di quelle parole neppure per un solo istante.

Ma tu…

Non sei mai stato un fatalista.

Hai sempre creduto solo in te stesso, e in quello che potevi fare.

Non hai mai più chiesto aiuto.

Né prima né dopo di allora.

Ti ho ammirato tanto, per questo.

Io, che per essere felice avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi dicesse che valevo qualcosa, che nella sua vita ero indispensabile.

Mio padre.

Lui mi diceva spesso che un altro figlio avrebbe permesso al fuoco che ardeva nel suo cuore di spegnersi, e che non avrebbe mai smesso di amarmi proprio perché sapeva che io l'avrei impedito a qualunque costo.

Eppure…

Non c'è più.

Ricordi quanto questa storia mi abbia ferito.

È morto per colpa mia...

Me lo ripetevo come un mantra.

Neanche mia madre era riuscita a togliermelo dalla testa.

E, come lei, ha fallito chiunque ci abbia provato.

Solo io so quello che ho provato quella sera di dicembre, quando, frugando tra le vecchie carabattole di mio padre che riposavano in uno scatolone polveroso, mi sono ritrovato tra le mani una nostra foto.

Tutti e tre.

Sorridenti.

Felici.

Ignari.

Le mie mani traditrici hanno tremato, e la cornice mi è caduta, infrangendosi al suolo.

Mi sono chinato a raccoglierla ed ho scoperto che c'era qualcosa incollato dietro la foto.

Una busta bianca.

La sua calligrafia leggera aveva vergato su quel candore quattro lettere: _Hana_.

_Caro Hanamichi,_

_non è mai facile dire addio._

_Salutarsi è sempre complicato, ma di solito il fatto che l'altra persona condivida le ansie e la tristezza aiuta a sopportare meglio il dolore sordo del distacco._

_Questo a me non è concesso._

_Forse neanche leggerai mai queste parole, ma io le affiderò al destino che, beffardo, mi ha negato il diritto di vederti crescere e diventare un uomo di cui, sono sicuro, sarei stato immensamente orgoglioso._

_Sono certo che al momento opportuno troverai quest'ultima prova del mio affetto infinito e, con essa, il coraggio di fare tutto quello che è in tuo potere per essere felice._

_La vita non è eterna, Hanamichi._

_So che un concetto simile è difficile da affrontare per uno come te, che guarda sempre avanti._

_Tu non dubiti mai che il domani che ti aspetta sarà migliore del tuo oggi, che pure affronti a testa alta, incurante delle difficoltà e degli ostacoli._

_Io devo scusarmi con te._

_E con tua madre._

_Ma con lei parlerò._

_Lo giuro, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio._

_Non voglio andarmene senza che sappia che l'ho amata più di me stesso, più di qualunque altra cosa._

_Non voglio che creda di non essere stata sempre il primo e l'ultimo pensiero da ventidue anni a questa parte._

_Anche ora, il mio ultimo pensiero va a lei: ma va anche a te._

_Sì, perché siete le due cose più preziose che ho._

_Credo che ora tu inizi a chiederti il perché di questa lettera:_

_bene, mettiamo le carte in tavola._

_Sono malato, figliolo. _

_Molto._

_Il mio cuore è stanco._

_Non ce la fa più._

_E così si è arreso._

_Ricordi quella sera che sono rientrato tardi e vi ho detto che ero stato dal medico?_

_Un normale controllo di routine._

_State tranquilli._

_Ma non era così._

_Ero svenuto tornando a casa, e il dolore al petto era stato così insopportabile da farmi piangere come un bambino._

_E così sono stato in ospedale a farmi visitare._

_Speravo…_

_Non lo so cosa speravo._

_Ma sicuramente che i miei timori fossero infondati._

_Non lo erano._

_Ho una malformazione cardiaca, di cui nessuno si è mai accorto, perché è cresciuta con me._

_C'erano buone possibilità che non causasse problemi, ma purtroppo le ha disattese._

_E il responso è stato chiaro: mi restavano sei, sette mesi di vita._

_Otto al massimo._

_Io ero disperato._

_Non sapevo come dirvelo._

_Avrei potuto sopportare di vivere le ultime battute della mia vita attorniato da sguardi angosciati, tensione, dolore?_

_Avrei potuto rassegnarmi a chiudermi in casa, confinato in un letto?_

_Io, che non ho mai passato neppure una settimana senza lavorare?_

_No._

_Ho capito che non era possibile._

_E poi, come avrei potuto scaraventare sulle spalle di un ragazzino di quattordici anni il peso di sostenere una famiglia con un padre in fin di vita?_

_Così ho deciso di fingere._

_Ho tirato avanti, nonostante la fatica e il senso di colpa che non mi faceva dormire._

_Dopo qualche settimana, i dottori dell'ospedale (a cui avevo comunicato la mia decisione) mi hanno fatto avere un farmaco._

_Fantastico._

_Prendendolo ogni sei ore avrei potuto campare per almeno un anno, ancora._

_Ma questo "elisir di lunga vita" aveva le sue controindicazioni: dopo averlo preso, si manifestava spossatezza, la mia testa si disconnetteva, non capivo più chi fossi o dov'ero._

_Il tutto durava solo una trentina di minuti, ma era devastante per me._

_Ho tirato avanti, ancora, ci ho provato._

_Ma ora basta._

_Sono stanco._

_Ho bisogno di riposare._

_E così ho deciso di non prendere la dose di questa mattina._

_Mi hanno avvertito: smettere di prenderla equivale ad accettare la morte._

_Probabilmente il mio cuore si fermerà prima che tu torni da scuola._

_Questo mi fa male: non voglio che mi trovi riverso sul pavimento, in preda alle convulsioni, e che magari ti spaventi e cerchi disperatamente di salvarmi la vita…_

_Mi sembra di vederti, mentre corri come sputato da un cannone, per trovare aiuto…_

_Sarà inutile, Hanamichi, ormai ho deciso._

_E non ci sarà niente da fare._

_Ma quello che mi ferisce di più è pensare che sicuramente, se le cose andranno come prevedo, ti addosserai la colpa della mia morte._

_Penserai che se fossi arrivato un momento prima, magari…_

_Se non fossi andato a scuola, magari…_

_Se non mi avessi fatto soffrire e preoccupare con i tuoi trascorsi da teppista, magari…_

_Non pensarlo!_

_Ti prego!_

_Non avresti potuto cambiare la mia decisione, in ogni caso._

_E voglio che non dimentichi mai queste mie parole: in ogni luogo, in ogni istante, io sono stato fiero di te._

_Non smetterò mai di esserlo._

_Sii felice, ragazzone._

_I miei occhi sono pieni di te, e dell'amore che ti porto._

_Non c'è spazio per i rimpianti._

_E anche se quello che dico può sembrarti sciocco, sappi che è quello che sento._

_Sei mio figlio._

_Il mio bambino._

_E sarai per sempre il mio più grande successo._

_Con tutto l'affetto che posso._

_Pap_

__

POV HANA

Leggere questa lettera è stato quanto di più bello Kami mi avesse concesso fino a quel momento.

Io avevo già compiuto i diciassette, e mi avviavo verso i diciotto.

Il mio cuore aveva un proprietario.

Eri tu.

Ma non avevo la forza, il coraggio, o semplicemente avevo una fottuta paura di legarmi nuovamente a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto lasciarmi.

Solo = sicuro.

Questo binomio era impresso a fuoco dentro di me.

Soprattutto dopo la morte della mamma.

I medici ne hanno inventate tante per spiegare il deperimento interiore che me l'ha portata via.

Ma io so bene cos'è.

Crepacuore.

Non poteva, non voleva più vivere senza l'unico amore della sua vita.

Per questo io, fin da quel giorno in cui i miei sentimenti per te sono cambiati, ho rinnegato e calpestato quello che nella mia testa gridava che eri tu, che eri quello giusto, che la mia vita senza di te non aveva senso.

Inutile.

Non volevo soffrire come i miei.

Non volevo soffrire come me.

Ma le parole di mio padre mi hanno dato la forza di fare l'unica cosa che contava davvero.

Stringerti tra le mie braccia.

FLASHBACK

"Avanti, do'hao"

"Cosa c'è kit?"

"Dimmelo tu cosa c'

"Non capisco di che parli"

"Lo sai benissimo"

"Illuminami, volpino"

"Hn"

"Se vuoi una risposta, meglio che tu mi ponga la domanda corretta.

Anche se temo che per questo le tue consuete sei sillabe o meno non basteranno".

Hanamichi sedette, accavallando le gambe e incrociando le braccia sul ventre, sulla panca dello spogliatoio, osservando Rukawa che, immobile accanto alla porta lo fissava come se volesse sbranarlo.

"Ok stupido idiota!

Perché non mi picchi?

Perché non mi insulti?

Perché non ti vanti di essere migliore di me?

Perché mi fissi?

Perché invece di marcarmi sembra che mi accarezzi?

Perché hai quella dannata luce negli occhi?"

"Sicuro che vuoi saperlo?

Non potremo tornare indietro"

Ad un cenno del capo del volpino, che Hanamichi interpretò come affermativo, il rossino gli porse dei fogli scritti a mano.

Lo sguardo interrogativo di Rukawa per una volta era molto eloquente.

"Leggi"

Lo invitò Hanamichi.

Pur senza capire, Rukawa iniziò a scorrere con gli occhi le parole di quelle pagine.

Mano a mano che proseguiva nella lettura, il suo volto si andava colorando di tutte le possibili emozioni umane.

Era così preso che non si accorse neppure che Hanamichi gli stava alle spalle, e sussultò quando le sue braccia gli strinsero la vita ed il suo mento marcato si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.

Ormai era giunto in fondo.

"Per qualcuno valevo qualcosa"

Gli sussurrò Hanamichi.

Poi fece per scostarsi da lui, ma due mani tremanti sulle sue glielo impedirono.

Il volpino si voltò nell'abbraccio e fissandolo dritto negli occhi scandì lentamente "Non era l'unico a pensarla cos

Il rossino sorrise, un sorriso dolce e caldo, non il solito ghigno da buffone.

Era un vero sorriso.

Glielo stava regalando.

Rukawa trattenne il fiato.

Non aveva mai creduto che Hanamichi potesse essere così bello.

"Devo farlo oggi, Kaede.

Oggi, o lo rimpiangerò per sempre.

Devo dirti che ti amo, non so da quando, forse da sempre, ma la paura di perdere di nuovo qualcuno che per me valeva più del cosmo intero era troppo grande.

Come se non bastasse, mi sentivo sporco, inutile, una persona da disprezzare.

Avevo lasciato morire mio padre, senza lasciargli neanche un misero barlume da portarsi via per ricordarsi di me.

Non avevo mai fatto nulla che valesse la pena di rimanere con lui in eterno.

Credevo mi odiasse, o quantomeno che mi avesse dimenticato.

Che non avesse mai contato su di me.

Ma ora…

È tutto diverso.

Ha scritto che mi ama, che è fiero di me, che sono stato…

Un successo…

Il suo successo.

E soprattutto che non mi odia per non averlo potuto aiutare.

Ad un secondo dalla fine, ha salvato il mio cuore.

Stavo per sopprimerlo.

Ma non sono riuscito a  farlo, perché non è più mio da tanto tempo, kitsune.

È solo tuo.

Sei tu che devi decidere cosa farne…"

Il ragazzo s'interruppe.

Negli occhi di mare in tempesta del volpino si era accesa una luce così calda da obbligarlo a distogliere lo sguardo.

Ma le dita pallide della sua nemesi gli alzarono il mento, perché ci si perdesse di nuovo.

"Nei tuoi occhi brillano pagliuzze d'oro"

Gli disse dolcemente.

"Sono i più belli che io abbia mai visto".

Hanamichi arrossì, contento.

Rukawa si avvicinò al suo volto, coprendo con lentezza esasperante ogni centimetro che li separava.

Ma quando già ognuno avvertiva il respiro dell'altro, il rossino gli pose due dita sulle labbra e lo spinse indietro dolcemente.

Il volpino aggrottò un sopracciglio sorpreso.

"Io non potrò più vivere senza di te" gli disse Hanamichi con la voce che tremava.

"Promettimi che non mi lascerai solo…

Un'ora…

Un minuto…

Un secondo…

Prometti che non mi permetterai di vedere che…

Te ne vai…"

Le sue dita vennero afferrate da quelle del compagno, che le strinse, per poi appoggiarne il palmo sul proprio petto all'altezza del cuore.

"Non posso prometterti che vivrò più di te, se è questo che vuoi chiedermi.

E non solo perché non ho il potere di farlo: non so cosa la vita mi riservi.

L'unica cosa che so" e il palmo di Hanamichi passò sul suo petto, per sentire il suo cuore "è che senza il tuo il mio non batte.

Neanche io potrei sopportare di vederti andar via".

E questa volta, le labbra di Rukawa finalmente si fusero con quelle del rossino suggellando quella reciproca promessa.

POV HANA

Come due scolaretti ci eravamo promessi qualcosa che era del tutto fuori dalla nostra portata, ammettilo, Kaede.

Ma questo ci faceva sentire bene.

Il sapere che per ognuno dei due fosse impossibile vivere senza l'altro era una sicurezza che ci impediva di vacillare.

Come quella volta in cui una macchina ti investì mentre attraversavi, mezzo assonnato come sempre.

Eri ridotto male.

Eri in coma, e i dottori disperavano che potessi uscirne.

Essendo tu figlio unico, avrebbero voluto che dessi io l'autorizzazione all'espianto degli organi.

Ti consideravano già morto.

Che sciocchi!

Non sapevano quanto fosse potente quello che ci lega.

Così ho rifiutato, aspettando paziente che tornassi da me.

E non mi sono sorpreso più di tanto quando una mattina, all'improvviso, le tue dita mi hanno accarezzato i capelli mentre la tua voce un po' roca diceva "do'hao"…

Ti ho sorriso e, mentre i dottori gridavano al miracolo, già contavo i giorni che mancavano per riaverti a casa.

Non mi vergogno di dirti che ti amo.

Dopo circa cinquant'otto anni che stiamo insieme, direi che sarebbe piuttosto sciocco da parte mia.

Anche tu ormai hai perso ogni inibizione al riguardo, anzi direi che ti sei rammollito con l'età diventando quasi più coccolone di me!

Comincio a sentirmi stanco.

Che sia già ora?

No…forse ho ancora il tempo di ricordare quella notte che ha cambiato la nostra vita.

O forse preferisci farlo tu?

_POV RU_

_È  una notte come tante altre._

_Forse solo un po' più speciale, visto che è quella in cui per la prima volta i nostri corpi faranno quello che i nostri cuori hanno fatto fin dal loro primo battito: legarsi in eterno._

_Siamo piuttosto tesi, soprattutto tu._

_Cerchi di nascondermelo, ma te lo leggo in faccia._

_Niente più marcia indietro._

_Se ci doniamo l'un l'altro, sarà per sempre._

_E tu hai ancora paura di rimanere solo._

_Non posso fare niente per rassicurarti, se non stringerti ancora un poco a me, mentre, avvolti in un plaid, guardiamo uno stupido film alla tv dal mio divano color crema._

_Tu mugoli di soddisfazione e poi mi baci il collo, mentre le tue dita intrecciate alle mie mi accarezzano il dorso della mano._

_Sono felice, davvero…_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_Ma chi diavolo può essere?_

_Siamo nel bel mezzo della notte e fuori c'è un acquazzone torrenziale!_

_Io li lascerei marcire lì fuori, ma tu, sempre buono ed altruista, mi fai notare che per bussare a quest'ora dev'essere qualcuno che ha bisogno d'aiuto._

_Annuisco e tu ti alzi nascondendo imbarazzato gli effetti delle nostre prime, impacciate carezze._

_Apri la porta._

_Sulla soglia ci sono due vecchietti, un uomo ed una donna, bagnati come pulcini e vestiti solo di un saio sdrucito con cappuccio._

_"Scusate il disturbo" esordisce il vecchio con voce incerta "Ma abbiamo bisogno di un posto per dormire. _

_L'ostello che avevamo prenotato è pieno e ci hanno cacciati._

_Se non potete per me, almeno ospitate mia moglie._

_Ha problemi a camminare, e una brutta tosse…_

_Sono preoccupato per lei…"_

_Hanamichi mi guarda come un cucciolo abbandonato e io…_

_Non posso dirgli di no!_

_"Hn"_

_Rispondo alla sua muta domanda._

_Gli si illumina il viso, mentre invita i due anziani ad accomodarsi._

_Dà loro asciugamani asciutti e qualche vestito pulito da mettersi, poi li indirizza alla vasca da bagno._

_Quando gli chiedo dove dormiranno, mi risponde tranquillo "Nella tua stanza"_

_"E noi?" domanda lecita, do'hao, è inutile che sghignazzi!_

_"Sul divano!_

_Mi pare che ci stessimo benissimo no?"_

_E così mi rassegno a cedere il mio comodo giaciglio a due babbioni con le pulci e a dormire insaccato come una soppressata sul divano del salotto._

_Però facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco, devo dire che così saremo MOLTO vicini…_

_Il che potrebbe aiutarmi domani quando dovremo riprendere il discorso interrotto…_

__

_È già giorno?_

_Chi ha aperto le persiane?_

_Che risveglio brusco…_

_Per_

_Che buon profumin…_

_EHI!_

_CHE CI FA QUEL RAGAZZO DA URLO NELLA MIA CUCINA?!_

_E quella ragazza?_

_Ma come sono vestiti?_

_Sembrano appena usciti da un cosplay del medioevo…_

_Ecco che lei si avvicina…_

_Si inchina compita…_

_"Buongiorno, Kaede-sama"_

_Come mi ha chiamato?!_

_Non sarà mica una di quelle invasate del mio fan club?!_

_"Avremmo bisogno di parlare anche con Hanamichi-sama._

_Può svegliarlo?"_

_Ecco, a posto._

_Ora io e il do'hao siamo seduti al tavolo di cucina, su cui fa bella mostra di sé un'incredibile varietà di cibi, dai pancakes all'aranciata, dal bacon al latte scremato, dalle uova fritte al caffè caldo…_

_Ci invitano a mangiare, con un sorriso._

_Beh, allora buon appet…_

_Ma perché c'è solo una porzione di ogni alimento?_

_E come faccio se poi lo voleva Hana?_

_Lo guardo, ma lui sorride._

_"Facciamo a metà con tutto" propone._

_Capito perché lo amo?_

_Finita la colazione i due annuiscono come soddisfatti._

_"E ora veniamo a noi" dice il ragazzo._

_"Siamo i  vecchietti che avete ospitato ieri notte._

_Siamo divinità minori, che si occupano del cuore umano._

_Coltiviamo i buoni sentimenti ed aiutiamo chi li prova a farli germogliare._

_Sapete, per non rischiare che muoiano._

_Il mondo in cui vivete sta diventando sempre più freddo, cinico e spietato._

_Ma finché c'è gente come voi, c'è speranza._

_Quindi il nostro compito in questo caso era verificare l'effettiva intensità dei vostri sentimenti e, fatto questo, premiarvi._

_Il risultato è stato decisamente positivo._

_Tu, Kaede, ti sei messo in secondo piano per far felice Hanamichi, rinunciando alla vostra intimità e alla comodità del tuo letto._

_Tu, Hana, ti sei messo in secondo piano per dividere la felicità con Kaede, offrendogli la metà di tutto quello che hai mangiato._

_Sembrano sciocchezze, ma i veri sentimenti vivono di piccole cose._

_Avete superato il test._

_Benediciamo il vostro amore, che durerà finché Kami vorrà, e vi concediamo un desiderio._

_Avete tutto il tempo per pensarci."_

_Ma io non devo pensare._

_Ho visto come Hana ha serrato la mascella alle sue ultime parole._

_So qual è l'unica cosa su cui non ho potere decisionale, l'unica che potrebbe spazzare via la nostra felicità._

_Stringo la mano di Hanamichi e mi alzo in piedi._

_Fisso la ragazza negli occhi e dico lentamente "Voglio dividere con lui la mia vita fino all'ultimo istante._

_Nessuno dei due sarebbe in grado di continuare a vivere se l'altro mancasse._

_Vivere insieme._

_Morire insieme._

_È il mio unico desiderio"._

_La donna guarda come luccicano gli occhi del mio amore, mentre annuisce senza distogliere lo sguardo da me e mi stringe le dita._

_"E sia" concede con un sorriso._

_"Ma il desiderio si avvererà solo fra qualche anno._

_Se voi sarete ancora il Kaede e l'Hanamichi che abbiamo conosciuto oggi, vi sarà concesso di sincronizzare le vostre vite._

_Grazie ancora di tutto" e così dicendo scompare, insieme al suo compagno._

__

POV HANA

E così, dopo l'incidente, tu mi hai raccontato di aver parlato con loro mentre eri in coma.

Ti hanno fatto scegliere, e tu sei tornato da me.

Per sempre.

Perché ti hanno detto che questo nostro estremo atto d'amore dopo nove anni di vita insieme significava che il sentimento tra noi era immortale.

E fino ad oggi è andata proprio così.

I nostri battiti sono perfettamente sincronizzati.

Le nostre emozioni intercambiabili.

Ed è stato così bello essere un tutt'uno, Kaede, non solo quando mi perdo dentro di te, ma in ogni istante della mia vita.

Ma come tutte le cose belle, è giunta al termine.

Mi sono svegliato stamattina con un peso sul petto che mi fa respirare a fatica.

So che per te è lo stesso.

Così abbiamo passato la giornata sulla veranda della nostra casetta, a guardare gli alberi in fiore, i cani che rincorrono la palla, i bambini che giocano spensierati, le donne che passeggiano con le carrozzine, gli uomini d'affari al telefonino e quelli che leggono il giornale.

Abbiamo seguito i cambiamenti del colore del cielo durante le varie fasi del giorno.

Tu ti sei addormentato con la tua testa candida sulla mia spalla, ormai debole come cartapesta, ma sempre ampia quel tanto che basta perché tu ti ci possa appoggiare.

Le mie dita che ormai tremano un po', ti hanno riportato alla realtà accarezzandoti teneramente una guancia ruvida.

Non ci vedo più molto bene, ma riconosco ancora perfettamente ognuna delle tue espressioni.

Forse perché le conosco a memoria.

Nel pomeriggio Ayako e il piccolo Riuji sono venuti a trovarci.

Mi sembra ancora così strano che Aya sia una nonna!

Certo i lunghi capelli ricci, che ora porta a crocchia sul capo, le tolgono almeno dieci anni, ma sul suo volto il passare del tempo è marcato inesorabilmente.

Come sul tuo, amore mio.

Ogni ruga, ogni segno sulla tua pelle mi ricorda un nostro momento insieme.

Siamo sempre stati insieme.

Non mi sembra neanche così strano dividere con te anche questa tappa fondamentale dell'esistenza.

Sai, credo che siamo stati fortunati a non finire in casa di riposo come Akagi e Kogure…

Dopotutto non avere una famiglia serve a qualcosa!

E poi avevamo messo da parte un bel gruzzoletto in America; bisogna dire che i cachet dei giocatori dell'NBA è decisamente alto…

Mito è da un po' che non viene a trovarci.

Non si è mai ripreso dalla morte di Mitsui.

D'altro canto, doveva aspettarselo.

Quello era troppo scapestrato!

Spesso dimenticava di avere settant'anni, e si dava a cose spericolate, come quando a Riuji finì la palla sulla quercia del giardino di casa di Ryota e lui volle a tutti i costi arrampicarsi per recuperarla…

Anche io comunque ho sofferto per lui, mi manca ancora sai?

Era un amico, e gli volevo così bene!

Senza contare che Mito per me è come un fratello e divido con lui tutto quello che prova.

Ma con nessuno ho mai diviso tanto come con te, Kaede.

Ti guardo.

Mi stai sorridendo.

Sei bellissimo, come sempre.

Sembri persino più giovane…

Ehi!

Ma SEI più giovane!

Le tue rughe spariscono…

I tuoi capelli stanno tornando neri..

Io sento il sangue ruggire di nuovo nelle mie vene, e guardandomi le mani le ritrovo com'erano il giorno in cui ti ho rivelato il mio amore.

Sono confuso.

Poi li vedo.

POV RU

_Non capisco bene cosa stia succedendo._

_So solo che io ed Hana dimostriamo di nuovo diciassette anni._

_Sollevo lo sguardo e mi perdo in quello dell'amore della mia vita, che sta fissando un punto alle mie spalle._

_Così mi volto, e vedo…noi._

_I "noi" che eravamo fino a cinque minuti fa._

_I nostri involucri con le spalle incurvate dal peso di cinquantasette anni condivisi di battaglie, di gioie, di lacrime e risate._

_Ci avviciniamo._

_I nostri volti sono sereni e distesi, come se stessimo dormendo e dovessimo risvegliarci da un momento all'altro._

_Istintivamente, ognuno di noi accarezza la guancia dell'altro._

_La pelle è ancora calda._

_Hana mette una mano aperta sul "mio" petto, e l'altra sul "suo"._

_Sorride, mentre la sua figura assume contorni indefinibili, dato che una luce morbida lo avvolge._

_Faccio lo stesso, e capisco._

_I nostri battiti stanno rallentando, insieme, come due solisti di una melodia perfetta._

_Intanto la stanza sfuma intorno a noi._

_Poi tutto tace._

__

POV HANA

E così è finita.

Mi volto alla mia destra e trovo Kaede che fissa i nostri corpi, stretti nell'ultimo abbraccio.

Gli cingo le spalle.

Lui mi guarda e mi indica col capo una porta luminosa che sembra chiamarci.

Gli tendo la mano, e lui la stringe.

Mentre ci incamminiamo insieme verso un vero "persempre" sento la sua voce che mi sussurra "Senza il tuo, il mio non batte".

OWARI


End file.
